interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Master
English Etymology , from Pronunciation * * * * Noun # Someone who has control over something or someone. # Owner of an animal or slave. #: A good master should take good care of his pets. # The captain of a merchant ship; a master mariner. # Someone who employs others. # An expert at something. #: Mark Twain was a '''master' of fiction.'' # A tradesman who is qualified to teach apprentices. # A skilled artist. # A courtesy title of a man or a boy; mister. See Master. # The original of a document or of a recording. #: The band couldn't find the '''master', so they re-recorded their tracks.'' # The primary wide shot of a scene, into which the closeups will be edited later. # A parajudicial officer (such as a referee, an auditor, an examiner, or an assessor) specially appointed to help a court with its proceedings. #: The case was tried by a master, who concluded that the plaintiffs were the equitable owners of the property.... Synonyms * establishing shot, long shot * skipper , captain Derived terms * ballet master * barmaster * beemaster * bergmaster * boroughmaster * brewmaster * burghomaster * burgomaster * bushmaster * chess master * cockmaster * concertmaster * craftsmaster * dockmaster * drill master/drillmaster * games master/games-master * Grand Master/grandmaster * harbor master/harbor-master/harbormaster * headmaster * house master/housemaster * ironmaster * jack of all trades, master of none * Jedi Master * jumpmaster * loadmaster * lockmaster * Masters * Master of Arts * Master of Science * master-at-arms * master bedroom * master builder * master card * master cast * master class * master copy * master cylinder * masterdom * master file * masterful * master gland * masterhood * master key * masterless * masterly * master mariner * master mason * mastermind * master of ceremonies * masterous * masterpiece * master plan/master-plan/masterplan * master race * master sergeant * mastership * mastersinger * master status * masterstroke * master tradesman * master trust * masterwork * mastery * metal master * mint-master * old master * past master * paymaster * postmaster * property master * puppet master/puppet-master/puppetmaster * quartermaster * question master/question-master/questionmaster * quizmaster * rattlesnake master * ringmaster * roaming master * saymaster * schoolmaster * scoutmaster * sheepmaster * shipmaster * spymaster * stationmaster * taskmaster * toastmaster * trackmaster * trainmaster * undermaster * watermaster * webmaster * weighmaster * whoremaster * workmaster * wreck master/wreck-master/wreckmaster * yardmaster Translations * Arabic: (séyyid) * Bulgarian: * Chinese: 主人 (zhǔrén) * Croatian: * Czech: * Estonian: * Filipino: amo * Finnish: * French: * Hungarian: * Japanese: * Korean: 주인 (juin) * Macedonian: , * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: , , * Slovene: * Spanish: * Tagalog: * Turkish: * Bulgarian: * Croatian: * Czech: * Filipino: amo * Finnish: * Italian: , * Macedonian: , * Persian: * Polish: , * Portuguese: , , * Romanian: , * Russian: , , * Slovene: * Spanish: * Tagalog: * Turkish: * Bulgarian: * Filipino: kapitan, capitan (obsolete) * Finnish: * Italian: * Persian: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Tagalog: kapitan, capitan (obsolete) * Turkish: * Filipino: bossing (colloquial), amo (common), compatron (obsolete) * Finnish: , * Italian: , * Macedonian: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Spanish: * Tagalog: bossing (colloquial), amo (common), compatron (obsolete) * Turkish: , * Arabic: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: * Chinese: 技师 (jìshī) * Czech: * Dutch: * Filipino: pantas- (obsolete) * Finnish: * French: * German: * Hungarian: * Italian: , * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Macedonian: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Slovene: mojster * Spanish: * Swedish: * Tagalog: pantas- (obsolete) * Turkish: usta, üstad * Chinese: 师傅 (shīfu) * Czech: * Filipino: guro (lit. teacher), maestro (obsolete) * Finnish: * Italian: * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Macedonian: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Slovene: mojster * Spanish: * Tagalog: guro (lit. teacher), maestro (obsolete) * Turkish: * Finnish: * German: * Italian: * Persian: , * Polish: pan (usually capitalized) * Portuguese: * Spanish: , , * Chinese: 小爷 (xiǎoyé) * Finnish: * Japanese: * Persian: * Polish: panicz * Portuguese: senhorzinho * Romanian: * Russian: * Spanish: , * Finnish: alkuperäisversio, master-versio, master-kopio * Italian: * Persian: * Polish: kopia-matka * Portuguese: máster * Russian: * Spanish: * : dominus * : Adjective # masterful # main, principal or predominant # highly skilled # original Translations * Finnish: * Italian: * Macedonian: * Finnish: -mestari, -taituri * Macedonian: * Finnish: * Italian: * Persian: Verb # to be a master # to control # to learn to a high degree of proficiency Derived terms * bemaster * masterable * overmaster * remaster Translations * Finnish: * Macedonian: * Romanian: * Dutch: * Finnish: * Macedonian: , , * Romanian: , , * Dutch: * Finnish: * German: * Macedonian: * Romanian: , Anagrams * * maters * matres * METARs * stream * tamers * tremas ---- French Noun # master's degree (postgraduate degree) ---- Norwegian Noun master # Indefinite plural of mast Category:Norwegian noun forms ---- Old Frisian Noun master # master #: see also Master Category:Old Frisian nouns ---- West Frisian Noun master # master Category:West Frisian nouns zh-min-nan:master de:master el:master es:master eo:master fa:master fr:master hy:master io:master it:master kn:master kk:master ku:master lt:master hu:master ml:master nl:master pl:master pt:master ru:master simple:master fi:master sv:master ta:master te:master tr:master vi:master wa:master zh:master